


Chut !

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Fluff, Français | French, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Résumé / Prompt :</b> « Je suis trop grand pour croire au père Noël. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chut !

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shhh!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609737) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



Il est allongé dans un sac de couchage, sur la descente de lit de LJ : c’est l’inconvénient de partager une chambre avec votre neveu – vous devez dormir par terre. Evidemment, il aurait pu s’installer dans le salon pour la nuit, mais LJ n’aurait pas été d’accord, parce qu’Oncle Mike dormant (confortablement, soit dit en passant) sur le canapé signifie pas d’histoires racontées jusque tard dans la nuit. D’où le sac de couchage.

Du moins les choses se sont-elles déroulées ainsi jusqu’au Noël de l’an dernier. Parce que ce soir, quand LJ entend du bruit de l’autre côté de la porte, il repousse les couvertures et se lève avec excitation. Quelqu’un est en train de déplacer des trucs de la chambre vers le salon – pas besoin d’être un génie pour comprendre ce qu’il se passe.

« Eh attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? Michael demande-t-il. Retourne au lit et laisse le père Noël... »

LJ s’arrête à la porte et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis trop grand pour croire au père Noël. »

Michael considère son neveu depuis son lit de fortune. OK. Ca devait arriver un jour où l’autre, il espérait juste que ce serait un tout petit peu plus tard. Maintenant, il y a deux façons d’aborder le problème : le déni ou comme un adulte. Encore que quand on y réfléchit...

« On n’est jamais trop grand pour croire au père Noël.

LJ fronce les sourcils d’une façon qui n’est pas sans rappeler son père à Michael – quand Linc ne parvient pas à le comprendre, en dépit de ses meilleurs efforts et de son habitude des bizarreries de son frère.

« Je sais que Maman et Papa..., LJ insiste-t-il.

\- Ils n’ont pas besoin de savoir que _tu_ sais. Davantage de cadeaux comme ça, assure-t-il en se basant sur sa propre expérience. Marrant de les voir s’agiter dans tous les sens. » Et par-dessus tout, Linc a vraiment, vraiment besoin de passer un dernier Noël en croyant en l’innocence préservée de son fils. « Maintenant, viens te coucher. Qu’est-ce que tu dirais d’une autre histoire avant de dormir ? »

-FIN-


End file.
